


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 十一

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [11]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 十一

「抓太大力的話說一聲。」

「好。」孟少飛閉上雙眼，享受唐毅提供的洗頭服務。

不必自己動手洗真的是太好了。孟少飛這樣想著，感覺一日的疲憊都隨著頭上一下一下的搓揉而消失。

他甚至不自覺地哼起了歌。

「唐毅，我有問題想問你。」

「嗯？」

「我喝醉的話到底會發生什麼事啊？」

孟少飛感覺到頭上的動作忽然停了一下，這讓他更好奇了。

「就……會造成別人的困擾。」

這種模稜兩可的答案當然無法滿足孟少飛的好奇心。他頭微微往前一傾離開了唐毅的手指，回頭繼續問道：「什麼困擾？我超好奇的，問趙子他不說，其他知道的人也不肯講……」

唐毅伸手把他的頭扶回原位，繼續搓洗著他的頭髮。

「而且那一天你還生氣了。」孟少飛在這個時候開始發揮他當刑警的偵查力。「難道…我會亂摔東西嗎？大吼大叫？呃……大哭大鬧？」

接著，他猛然地站起身來，嚇了唐毅一跳。

「天啊…我會打人嗎？我打了你？」

見孟少飛把醉後會有的反應幾乎說了一輪，仍然沒猜中，唐毅揚起嘴角，終於肯大發慈悲地回應了。

「你確定你想知道？」

「當然啊！」

於是，唐毅就著沾滿泡沫的雙手捧著孟少飛的臉頰，吻了上去。後者一時間無法反應，張大了雙眼，直到唐毅離開他的雙唇時，他才回神。

「什、什麼啊！」孟少飛慌張地退後一步，完全不可置信剛才發生的事。

原來那天說的『以後不可以在我不在你身邊時還喝成那樣了。』指的是這種情形。

有夠難為情的。

孟少飛覺得自從與唐毅確認了未婚夫夫關係之後，自己被撩到臉紅的次數好像變多了起來。

「這樣清楚了嗎？嗯？」

「清楚了啦！」幹麻還親自示範啊？！他轉回身體，重新在凳子上坐了下來。耳朵因為害羞而變得通紅，還逐漸往臉頰漫去。「繼續抓啊，我頭好癢。」

「你多久沒洗頭了？」

「要你管！」

……

原本的幫忙洗頭演變成兩人共享一個浴室。早先洗完頭髮的孟少飛先進到浴缸裏泡澡，將一日的疲倦全洗掉。

男人嘛，只要還有另一位在場，就忍不住想比較某方面的……

孟少飛也不例外，此刻的他頭靠在浴缸邊緣，呈現微微躺臥的姿勢泡在溫水裡，偷偷瞄著一旁正在洗頭、側身向自己的唐毅。

視線往下慢慢挪至唐毅的腿間，只看了幾秒，孟少飛飛快地收回視線，臉又開始變紅。不知道是浴室溫度影響還是剛才畫面所致。

『不公平啊！』

孟少飛自認為自己的……還算雄偉，他很滿意。但沒想到唐毅的居然會讓他感到有些嫉妒。

老天爺讓你長得帥就算了，為什麼連……

「你為什麼會皺著眉還臉紅？」

不知道什麼時候，唐毅已經走到浴缸旁邊正居高臨下地看著表情變化豐富的孟少飛。後者仰頭一望…幸好，唐毅圍了一條浴巾。

「臉紅是因為水有點熱；皺眉是因為，呃…水有點熱。」

「覺得熱的話就加點冷水進去就好了。」唐毅頗為無奈地應道，邊打開冷水開關流了些冷水進去。「溫度可以嗎？」

「嗯，剛好。」

唐毅點頭，然後長腿一邁踏進了浴缸裡。孟少飛受到驚嚇地想往後退，卻發現後面早已經到達浴缸邊邊，退無可退。

「怎麼了？」

「你幹麻進來？」

「當然是洗澡。」唐毅勾起嘴角，一副饒富興味的樣子回道。接著，他伸手碰了碰孟少飛的臉頰。

「幹麻啊你！」孟少飛現在是佯怒來掩飾他的害羞，知道這點的唐毅沒有說破，手指依然停留在對方的臉上。

「我大概知道你在想什麼了。」

他故意往自己的雙腿間瞄了一眼，又望向孟少飛的……隨即惹來一聲『不准亂看！』，聲調還有點破音。

不過，唐毅可沒那麼容易地放過他。

「我可以吻你嗎？」

……

「所以我說，為什麼我難得的休假還要陪妳來逛百貨公司啊？」

「我後天就要回美國了，陪我一下是會怎樣？」走在他前頭的左紅葉頭也不回地應道。「你已經答應我哥了，不許反悔！」

孟少飛翻了個白眼，還是認命地跟上腳步。

明明是穿著高跟鞋，為什麼還能夠走那麼快啊？！

今天早上，就在唐毅和孟少飛用完早餐時，左紅葉忽然出現在飯廳裡。難得古道一沒跟在她身邊。

『吃早餐嗎？』唐毅問道。

『待會再吃。』她拉開一張椅子坐了下來，伸手為自己倒了一杯蘋果汁，喝一口。『我下午想逛街買些東西送朋友。』

『嗯？』唐毅不知道她為什麼要跟他報備行程。

『我想跟你借個人，陪我去。』

『誰？』

在旁邊聽著對話的孟少飛心中突然升起一絲不詳的預感，果不其然——左紅葉揚起一抹微笑，塗著藍色指甲油的食指指向孟少飛。『我要他。』

他立刻出聲抗議：『為什麼啊我才不要！』

『道一哥呢？怎麼不找他陪妳？』唐毅頗為好奇地問。 

『他臨時被唐爺叫出門了。』

話雖然是那麼講，但唐毅從她的語氣裡隱約嗅出一股不尋常的味道。『這我不能答應妳，妳要問問少飛願不願意陪妳去。』他將決定權交到當事者身上。

孟少飛想也沒想地便張口拒絕。『我不要。』

即使唐毅今天要上班，無法留在唐宅陪伴自己，他還是不太想跟左紅葉出門。

『我又不會吃了你。行天盟雖然在漂白當中沒錯，但敵人還是很多。沒有人保護我真的好危險哦……』

孟少飛聽著這一席話，想起過世的學長曾經告訴過他要保護好女人和小孩……

『而且，你不想跟我這個未來的小姑培養感情嗎？』

我才不想跟妳培養什麼感情勒……他在心裡這麼想道。而在思考幾秒之後他終於回覆：『陪妳去就陪妳去。』

『也不是要你做白工啦！今天晚餐我請客。』

『晚餐就不必了，逛完就趕快回家。』他才不想再多一分一秒的時間跟眼前的女人相處。即便他回家後沒有什麼事情可以做，他還是不想。

左紅葉聽了只是再次勾起微笑，一雙杏眼直盯著孟少飛看，看得後者一陣惡寒。

……

「我不能站在外面等妳就好嗎？」

此時的左紅葉和孟少飛兩人正站在一間知名連鎖的女性貼身衣物專賣店外頭。後者覺得自己一個男人就這樣踏進女性專屬的店有點奇怪。而且他又不是左紅葉的誰，他並不想被人誤會自己與她是一對的。

「你害羞嗎？」

「誰害羞了！進去啊！」說完，他走在她前頭，率先走進店裡。

「歡迎光臨。」女店員見客人進門立刻向前打招呼。

左紅葉挑了幾款喜歡的顏色及樣式的內衣，故意走到孟少飛的跟前問他意見，「你覺得這款怎麼樣？」

「誰知道怎麼樣，妳喜歡就好啦！」

看著孟少飛一臉困窘的模樣，左紅葉在心中偷笑著。反正只是問好玩的，她也沒指望會聽到什麼有用的評語。

她轉身離開，又拿了件黑色款，自顧自地走進更衣室內試穿。

「很少看到有男朋友陪女朋友來挑內衣呢！」剛才的女店員笑著對他道。

「不、她不是……」

這才第一間櫃位而已，天知道左紅葉還要帶他逛多少地方啊…想到這些，孟少飛就有點全身無力。

不久，左紅葉終於從更衣間出來，把手上的幾套內衣交給了店員。「就先這些，等等結帳。」說完，她拉著孟少飛走到一小處放著男性內衣褲的櫃子前。

「幹麻？」

左紅葉笑著隨手抽了件紅底印著金色小豬的四角內褲丟到他懷裡。「送你，既然你不想吃晚餐的話。」

孟少飛將內褲拿起來一看，發現尺寸比平常穿的還要小一碼，立刻張口抗議：「我才沒有穿那麼小的勒！」

她朝他笑了笑並不理會他的不滿，重新抽回那件內褲與剛才選的貼身衣物一起結帳。

接著，他們又進入一些精品店，買了幾樣手錶、包包。孟少飛開始懷疑她買這些東西是否真的是要送給朋友。

最後，他們到一家女性服飾店。

「妳也買太多了吧？！」孟少飛雙手各拿著多只紙袋，都是方才左紅葉一路血拼的戰利品。

「不會啊，我朋友那麼多。先進來吧！」

……

「覺得怎麼樣？」

左紅葉穿了一件綠色及膝削肩洋裝，顏色從裙擺開始由輕到重的向上漸層，最後變為墨綠色。

孟少飛搖頭。

其實左紅葉身材姣好，穿什麼都好看，但孟少飛就是不想稱讚她。

「哼。」她轉身走進更衣室換下一套衣服。

幾分鐘之後，她穿著一件黑色條紋洋裝走了出來。說是黑色條紋，但布料底印著大面積的彩色花紋，看久了會有些眼花撩亂。

孟少飛再次搖頭。左紅葉不悅地看了他一眼便扭身走回更衣室。

接著，他的手機響了起來。

「唐毅。」

「今天過得如何？紅葉有為難你嗎？」

孟少飛聽到電話那頭傳來紙張摩擦的沙沙聲。

「是沒有啦……不過她老是穿那些超奇怪的服裝。」

唐毅輕笑一聲。「辛苦你了。等你回來，我做好吃的給你吃。」

「好啊，你說的喔！」

「嗯。」

結束通話後的孟少飛回頭，才發現左紅葉穿著一件短版黑色長袖上衣站在那裡盯著自己看。那件上衣兩隻袖子開滿了直徑五公分的網格，衣擺也只到肚臍上約四公分處，露出一片平坦的小腹。

孟少飛將她從頭打量到腳幾秒，才擠出『好醜』兩個字。  
左紅葉翻了一個白眼，咕噥一聲『沒品味』後，回更衣室換掉上衣。

不過那些被孟少飛評論過說『難看』、『很醜』、『不適合妳』的衣服，左紅葉一件也沒買。

……

「妳今天為什麼要找我跟妳出門？」

「我說過了，」左紅葉盯著窗外飛快閃過的街景。「我要買禮物送朋友、跟你培養感情。」

此刻的天色已經漸漸暗了下來，但路燈還沒打開而有些昏暗。不過街上的商店都已經點起了外面的燈，所以還不至於視線不佳。

左紅葉沒等孟少飛回應，她繼續說：「我告訴你實話，我現在還是很不喜歡你。」

孟少飛注意到對方說的是『很不喜歡』，而不是如以往那赤裸裸的『討厭』。他微微揚起嘴角。

「但阿毅喜歡你。你們分開的那幾天，我見到他的時候從來沒有看過他臉上露出笑容。

「你是能夠帶給他快樂的人，我不想剝奪他的權利。我只是他的妹妹，要跟你共度一生的人是他不是我。」說完，她輕嘆一口氣。

意思已經很明顯了。

「那、我今天當臨時保鏢有合格嗎？」

「勉勉強強啦。」

見左紅葉有些難為情的樣子，孟少飛雖然很想繼續說些什麼來捉弄她，不過想到對方或許會開始生氣…他決定見好就收。

「對了。」

等紅綠燈的時候，左紅葉伸手探了腿邊位置，拿起一只小紙袋，直接扔到孟少飛的腿上。

「這什麼？」

孟少飛打開紙袋口，往裡面瞧了幾秒，隨後瞪大雙眼看著左紅葉，聲音有些結結巴巴地問：「妳、妳買這些給我幹麻？」

「給我哥用啊，你又用不到。他的尺寸如何你應該最清楚吧？」左紅葉邊說邊朝他嫣然一笑，見他開始臉紅，她臉上的笑容更明顯了。「我各種尺寸都買了，自己選吧。」

紙袋裡放的是保險套，各種尺寸都買了兩盒。

等等，那句『你又用不到』是什麼意思啊？！

「妳……」

「綠燈了，專心開車。」

說完，左紅葉側頭假寐，任由孟少飛再怎麼叫她，她都裝作睡著了沒聽見。

……

其實在浴室的那天他們並沒有做到那一步。

在唐毅開口問了是不是能夠吻他之後，他便以身體力行回答了那個問題：他捧著唐毅的雙頰，將自己的嘴唇印了上去。

原打算只是蜻蜓點水就離開的，但是唐毅卻扣住他的肩膀，將他整個人往自己的方向一拉，濺起了一大片水花。

結果變成他身體前傾、跪在唐毅雙腿間的曖昧姿勢。

「繼續嗎？」

聽起來是個問句，但唐毅沒真的想得到答案。他嘴角微微揚起，隨後微啟嘴唇含上了孟少飛的下唇。

從沒那樣激烈接吻過的孟少飛被吻得全身發軟、大腦無法思考，只能張嘴承受著唐毅的進攻，不自覺地發出呻吟。

恍惚之間，孟少飛感覺到身下熾熱的部位被大掌握住，開始……

唐毅的嘴唇輕輕吻過他的鼻頭、臉頰和額頭，最後又回到了原點，孟少飛那柔軟的嘴唇。

「唐毅……」

「嗯？」

兩人抵著彼此的額頭、分享彼此溫熱的氣息，唐毅的舌頭伸入他的嘴裡，掃過內壁和他交換唾液。

幾分鐘之後，孟少飛射在唐毅手裡，液體從後者的指縫流出，流到水裡。

唐毅看著滿臉通紅、眼角泛著淚光的孟少飛，心軟地說道：「今天就先這樣，好嗎？」他輕吻著他的嘴角，以安撫情緒。

他知道孟少飛是第一次經歷這樣的事情，所以他不打算操之過急嚇到對方。他揉了揉孟少飛的頭髮。「起來先去沖個澡，然後上床睡覺吧。」

正當唐毅準備要將孟少飛從浴缸中拉起，後者卻一動也不動的，直盯著他看。

「怎麼了？」

「你、呃…不用嗎？」

唐毅順著他的視線往自己身下一瞄，立即明白了他的意思，後不住地微笑起來。「別擔心，我待會解決。」

等到他踏出浴室時，孟少飛早已經裹著毯子睡得很熟。  
他彎下腰來親吻了他的額前。

「晚安，少飛。」


End file.
